


Kisscam in the Infirmary

by Nathan_Thorn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathan_Thorn/pseuds/Nathan_Thorn
Summary: Team JNPR’s mission ends in disaster but team RWBY is there to take care of them
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. The Battle

It had been a long fight, and Team JNPR was ready to go home. 

A small village in the countryside had reported Grimm nearby, and by the time they arrived, an attack was in full swing. They leapt out of the bullhead as the pilot spun up the weapons, firing a pod of missiles at the crowd of Grimm to thin them out. The team landed on the rooftops of the village, sliding down and landing near the main gate. 

“Pyrrha, Nora, get to the top of the wall!” June ordered, and they complied. When they got there, they were greeted by a column of Grimm, charging for the main gate. In the lead was an oversized beringel, easily strong enough to break through the gate. Nora began blasting at it with her grenade launcher, throwing it off and bringing it to a stop. 

They relayed what they were seeing to Jaune and Ren as they helped the civilians get to shelter. Jaune began asking the civilians if there were any resources they could use to stall the Grimm. One offered a couple of bear traps, and another helped them jury-rig a tripwire that would blast the Grimm with a shotgun.

The pilot radioed down to the team, “I’m gonna have to peel off, there’s too many Nevermores up here. Until I can shake them, you’re on your own.”

“Great. No air support, a couple of traps, and a whole column of Grimm on their way.” Jaune complained, as he and Ren heard the Beringel finally make impact on the gate.

“Guys, get ready!” Nora yelled, as Pyrrha fired off a few more rounds, picking off Beowolves before they could get inside. Ren ran back to the shelter, using his semblance to hide the civilians. He asked if they had any sort of metal, and an old man came forward. 

He was wearing a pink eyepatch, and his grizzled beard reached down to his stomach. “Come on, I’ll show you where we keep the harpoons.” 

He led Ren to a shed near the back of the town, inside which were two harpoon launchers and several dozen harpoons. “C’mon, son, let’s get these things outside,” the old man said, lifting one end of a launcher. Ren was helping him set it outside when the Beringel finally broke through the gate. 

Jaune was ready as the Beringel burst through the gate. He stepped in behind it, slashing both of its legs and letting it crash to the ground. He swung himself over it and drove his blade deep into its back, slashing it open before lopping off its head. He turned around to find a Beowolf leaping at him, before he could get his shield up in time. 

Suddenly it was flailing, a brand new hole in its chest as it fell on top of Jaune, dissolving into Grimm essence. He levered himself to his feet, looking behind him to see the old man aiming another harpoon as the horde approached. 

In front of the gate, Nora had leapt in to join the fray, saving her Grenades in favor of smashing apart the Grimm with her hammer. Pyrrha was still sniping at the Grimm from her perch on the wall, and blinded the Beringel bringing up the second wave, nailing both its eyes with one round, using her semblance to make the shot.

The Beringel charged, enraged, and trampled several Beowolves in its path. It slammed into the wall, shaking and denting it, but missing the gate completely. Pyrrha grabbed onto the wall to keep herself balanced, her weapons floating beside her thanks to her semblance. 

The wall stopped shaking after a moment, but Pyrrha didn’t have time to react to the shadow that fell over her before the talon grabbed her, picking her up and throwing her into the statue at the center of town. Jaune saw her aura flickering and broke off to help her, while Nora fell back inside the gate, running out of room to swing her hammer outside the wall. 

“Pyrrha!” Jaune yelled, readying his semblance. He grabbed her and began to heal her, his aura flowing into her and healing the bruises and broken bones. After a few seconds, he was done, and helped Pyrrha up in time to face down the oncoming horde of Grimm. 

The harpoon launcher fired again, piercing through several Beowolves before pinning the last one to the wall. The Nevermore dove down again, trying to claw at the old man firing the guns, but Ren was ready. He jumped on top of it from a rooftop and clung on with his guns, using them as claws to slowly climb the bird. 

Meanwhile, the old man fired the second harpoon launcher, this one trailing rope. It caught the Nevermore through its wing, keeping it from flying too far. It began to struggle against the rope, and Ren was able to climb to the head of it, using Stormflower to blind it before jumping off. 

As Ren jumped, the Nevermore broke itself free, and the rope lashed against him on his way down, slashing at his skin. His aura took the brunt of it, but it still left a painful red mark across him as he landed. He charged forward with Jaune and Pyrrha, jumping into the fray with Stormflower firing.

Inside the crowd of Beowolves, Nora struggled to escape, the claws tearing at her as she tried to give herself space to swing her hammer. The claws ripped through her aura as she broke free from them, turning and firing a grenade into the bunch as the blinded Beringel broke through the wall, heading right for her. Nora made a feeble attempt to dodge, but was too slow, and the Beringel’s massive arm sent her flying across the courtyard, narrowly missing the same statue that Pyrrha had damaged. She hit the ground hard, bouncing off the dirt and skinning her back, before flying farther. 

Ren leapt up and caught her, using the last of his aura to soften the landing. After they came to a stop, the old man helped them up, and directed Ren to one of the harpoon launchers. “We’re gonna take that beast down, but we need to shoot together!”

They could see a wire tied between the two harpoons, and Nora began to piece together the plan. She rushed up to warn the other two, dragging them out of the way as Ren and the old man launched the harpoons. The heavy steel wire sliced through the statue, but slowed the harpoons. Instead of slicing the Beringel with the wire, they instead wrapped around it, dangling uselessly from its neck.

Nora realized something was wrong. It was getting harder to breath. Her lungs had been punctured by her ribs. She managed to signal Jaune that she needed healing, and he quickly topped her up, repairing her internal injuries. 

Pyrrha saw the harpoons, now dangling from the Beringel, and got an idea. She grabbed Jaune and he began amping her semblance, and she pulled the two harpoons apart, the wire strung between them slicing through the beast like a hot knife through butter. 

They couldn’t stop now, though. There were still more Grimm approaching. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune and threw him onto a rooftop, giving them a better vantage point to use her semblance from. With it, she was able to use the roped harpoons to cut down the remaining Beowolves. She looked over to Jaune and saw he was very tired, and was almost out of aura. 

She couldn’t let him get hurt. She grabbed him and sprinted across the town, handing him over to the villagers as he insisted he could fight. The way he slumped over against the wall said otherwise.

Pyrrha charged back out to rejoin the fight, helping Ren and Nora cut down the pack of Beowolves. They failed to notice the final Beringel had gone missing, and in the commotion, couldn’t hear the rear gate being smashed by a very angry Beringel, leading a pair of Ursai into the village, right next to the shelter. 

A little girl had wandered out into the street, right in front of the massive beasts. Jaune charged out and managed to grab the girl as the Beringel’s arm swung at them, his aura shattering as he curled into a ball, protecting the small girl in his arms. They crashed into the side of an archway, Jaune taking the brunt of the impact as he sprung up and began to run, barely sliding into the shelter to get the little girl to her family. 

He charged back out, Crocea Mors at the ready as he faced down the Beringel. An Ursa leapt at him from above, and he rolled aside, letting the bear come crashing down onto one of the bear traps, which chomped around its paw and left it struggling to free itself. Another bear charged Jaune like a bull, and he dodged around it, slicing its hind leg and leaving it to fall face first into the other bear trap. 

Suddenly, the Beringel lashed out, sending Jaune flying backwards. He began to scramble backwards and felt something pressing up against his back. Remembering what it was, he brought his shield up at an angle, and slammed his hand down on the tripwire. The shotgun fired, blasting his shield and bouncing off into the Beringel’s face. 

This only seemed to make it more angry, though. Jaune continued to scramble back, eventually being cornered against a wall. The Beringel lifted up its foot to smash him, when a harpoon caught it through the chest, the old man and a few of the stronger villagers dragging the Beringel back with the rope attached to it.

Jaune took the opportunity and charged, slashing its legs out and plunging Crocea Mors into its chest, letting it fall to the ground. Looking back towards the main gates, he saw his team finishing off the last of the Beowolves. Suddenly, he heard the cry of a Nevermore, and began searching for it, escorting the villagers back into the shelter. 

Jaune saw it too late, the blinded bird slamming into the building next to his team, sending it crashing down on top of them. He heard Pyrrha’s scream before the crash silenced any noise in the village. He charged forward before the dust cleared, and the Nevermore had begun to fade into dust, the building’s collapse finally doing it in.

He began scrambling through the rubble, searching for any sign of his team. Eventually he found Magnhild sticking out from beneath some rubble, and began digging, his bare hands easily sliced and cut by the rough rocks and sharp bits of metal. He managed to dig until he found Nora’s face, and was able to drag her out, freeing her and carrying her out to the villagers, who took her and began tending to her wounds.

Despite his broken aura and bloody, cut up hands, he began searching more, eventually finding Ren’s arm poking out of the rubble. He scrambled to claw him out, digging so quickly he almost looked like a dog burying a bone. He pulled Ren free and carried him out of the wreckage as well, and more of the villagers helped tend to him.

Finally, he went in once more as his radio got a transmission. “Finally shook those Nevermore, circling around now, ETA 5 minutes to landing.” The pilot said. 

“Hurry it up, we’ve got 3 badly wounded huntsmen down here!” Jaune yelled back, before scrambling through the wreckage looking for Pyrrha. After searching half the building, he finally found her sash, sticking out from beneath two massive pieces of rubble. He pulled at them, trying to get them off, but his bloody hands just slipped off the massive rocks. 

As he kept trying, fruitlessly, the old man and a few of the villagers came in to help, working together to pull the rocks off and free Pyrrha. Jaune reached down and felt a pulse, faint, but still there. He picked her up and carrying her to the ship, which had just touched down. He grabbed Ren and Nora and carried them onto the ship, careful not to be too rough with them on the way onto the ship. 

“Get us back to Beacon as fast as you can, they need help!” He cried. He held Pyrrha’s hand as they flew back, gently squeezing it to let her know he was there.

“Don’t worry… everything will be fine… just fine…”


	2. Waking Up Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha wake up to their girlfriends after a long battle

“Jaune… Jaune… Jaune, wake up… please, Jaune… Jaune…”

Jaune slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the glare of the harsh overhead lights. He blinked a few times, still groggy, before Yang came into focus, standing over him.

“Jaune, you dumbass!” She said, wrapping him in a hug. He weakly hugged her back, feeling the bandages wound tightly around his hands. 

“It’s good to see you too, Yang,” he said, smiling up at her. “Is everybody else ok?”

“Typical Jaune, always worried about everyone else before himself… they’re fine, but you really need to stop putting yourself in harm’s way. What if next time it’s worse, or you don’t make it out? You nearly lost your hands to that infection you got… I don’t wanna lose you like I lost Summer.”

Jaune put a bandaged hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “There there… I just… I couldn’t live with myself if I let somebody die when I could’ve saved them.”

“I know, Jaune, but next time, at least put on the metaphorical oxygen mask before you go rushing in to help everyone else, ok?”

“Alright… I’ll try to next time… how is everyone else, anyway?”

“Ren has a bad concussion, but they’ve taken him to an isolated part of the hospital to rest while Blake watches him. She hasn’t left his side since… whenever you guys got back.”

“Well… that’s nice… wait, how long have we been here?”

“I don’t know, Jaune. I haven’t slept since you got back. It’s hard to-“  _ yawn  _ “keep track of time.”

“Alright… let’s get you some rest, then,” he said, pulling her down next to him. “But before you sleep… what about Pyr and Nora?”

“Pyrrha… she got hit with a Nevermore feather, and she’s on a lot of pain meds, but she’ll recover. Nora… besides her legs being broken, one of her eyes was damaged beyond repair. So she’s blind in that eye. Pietro is working on a prosthetic though, so she might be able to see clearly again if he ever perfects it.”

“That’s… it sucks, but at least Pietro can fix it eventually, right?”

“Yeah. Eventually. For now, she’s stuck in a wheelchair, so… Weiss is having a bit of fun with it.” Yang yawned again, before wrapping her arms around Jaune. “I think I’m gonna… gonna just… nap right here…” she said, eyelids drooping. 

“That alright… get some rest… you need it…” he said, pulling her close. His own eyelids began to droop, and he drifted off to sleep, with Yang snuggled up to him. 

—————————————————————

Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from them. Looking around, she found Ruby sleeping in the chair next to her, looking downright adorable as she slept.

Pyrrha checked the clock and found out it was currently 3 PM. “Ruby… Ruby, I’m awake… are you doing ok?” 

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, yawning. As she finally processed what was in front of her, she bolted over to Pyrrha’s bed, leaning down and pulling her into a hug, kissing her forehead. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again, ok?” 

“Yes, Ruby… could you stop hugging me for a second? I still can’t figure out why I hurt so much.”

“Oh, right… when the building fell on you, you got stabbed with a Nevermore feather. It kinda broke inside you and nearly pierced your lungs… it took them hours to get it all out of you safely. I was so scared…” Ruby’s voice trailed off and she began to cry. Pyrrha pulled her in and hugged her, letting her cry into her shoulder.

“I’m here, I’m safe, don’t worry… I love you, Ruby.” Pyrrha said, rubbing Ruby’s back. 

“I love you too,” Ruby said between sobs, “but I just… I don’t wanna lose you.” 

“Alright, Ruby. I’ll try not to get so hurt next time.” Pyrrha said, smiling down at her. 

“You’d better!” She said, making a poor attempt at a pouting face before suddenly shooting upright. “I almost forgot, the doctor put you on some pain meds, so you might feel a little woozy right about… now. The IV drip gives them to you every so often, and it’ll slowly wean you off them as you heal.”

“Yeah… I think I’m feeling it a bit,” Pyrrha said, laying back down against the pillows behind her. “I really love you, Ruby,” she said, her words beginning to slur together. 

“I love you too,” Ruby said, kissing her. “I should probably get some sleep… it’s been a while since I’ve been able to…”

“Yeah… you were out cold in that chair, there.”

“You were out for 4 days, sleeping beauty,” Ruby teased.

“Four days!?! Are the others ok?” Pyrrha asked, suddenly remembering the end of the fight. 

“Yeah, they’re holding up ok. Ren has a concussion so he’s in the quietest section of the hospital, and Blake is keeping him company. Jaune’s hands got infected but nothing life threatening, and they were able to keep it under control. Nora’s legs were both broken and she… she was blinded in one eye. So she’s in a wheelchair.”

“Oh… it’s too bad about Nora’s eye, but at least everyone else seems to be doing alright.”

“Yeah… they were all worried about you when they woke up, though. You were hurt pretty bad.”

“Well… you can let them know I’m… A-OK!” She said, words beginning to slur again. 

“Alright… let’s get you back to sleep, you’re gonna need plenty of rest.”

“Yesh, honey,” she said, laying back down. “After this… we should get ice cream… and, and pancakes… and then we should… should kith.”

“That sounds wonderful. Get some sleep, I’m gonna-“  _ yawn  _ “go shower and take a nap. Your scroll is on the nightstand next to you if you want it.” Ruby said, before gently shutting the door.

Pyrrha grabbed it and checked her messages. There were a couple pics from Nora, mostly showing the casts on her legs, although one was a pic of her and Weiss taking a selfie. Suddenly the scroll buzzed, and Pyrrha opened up the new message from Ruby. 

It was a picture of Jaune and Yang, curled up together in his hospital bed, sleeping. Underneath Ruby had captioned it with “Relationship goals” followed by a string of hearts and romantic emojis. Pyrrha smirked at it, remembering how much she loved her girlfriend.   
  


She got another text, this one a heavily edited picture of Ren with hearts and pink and green peppered all around the borders. Blake clearly had too much time on her hands watching over Ren. Pyrrha put her scroll down, flicking the ringer off and closing her eyes. It wasn’t long before she drifted off to sleep, content thinking about Ruby and their next date.


	3. Waking Up Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora wakes up to a sleeping Weiss and discovers the extent of her injuries.

Nora slowly opened her eyes, using a hand to shield herself from the harsh glare of the overhead lighting. After a few moments, her eyes adjusted to the bright light, and she looked around, finding herself in a hospital room. It was mostly empty, besides the usual spartan furnishings of any hospital room. 

There were only two things that stood out. One was Weiss, sitting beside her, and the other one was a folded up wheelchair, sitting next to her bed. Weiss was snoring, laid back in her chair, and completely unaware of the waking world. 

Nora smiled at the sight of her sleeping girlfriend, pushing herself upright and trying to get out of the bed. Then she noticed the casts on her legs, and remembered what had happened. The building had fallen on them, and she had her legs pinned and crushed by a wooden beam, breaking them both. 

Then she remembered… there had been something, a shard of glass or rock, that had hit her eye… she felt her own face, feeling the bandages wrapped around that eye… she pulled them off, and waved her hand in front of the damaged eye.

She couldn’t see it. She couldn’t see her hand out of one eye. She couldn’t see anything out of that eye. She began to panic, breath quickening, heart beginning to race. “Weiss! Weiss, I need help!” She cried, and began to hyperventilate. 

“Hey, I’m here, I’m right here, Nora, I’m here. Deep breaths, just deep breaths, I’m here, you don’t have to worry…” Weiss was at her side in a second, stroking her back, hugging her and helping her calm down. 

Nora began to slowly stop shaking, still panicking over the loss of sight in her eye. She finally stopped the shaking as she weakly hugged Weiss.

“Hey… it’s alright, hun. I’m right here. What’s wrong?” Weiss asked, sitting down next to Nora, holding her hand. 

“I… I can’t see… my eye…” Nora began to cry, sobbing into her hands. Weiss hugged her, letting her cry into her shoulder instead. 

“I’m sorry… I know it’s hard, but, right now, you’re just… just going to have to live with it. For now, anyway. I’ve already given Pietro everything he needs to work on an artificial eye for you. Right now, that’s all I can do. I wish I could do more, but… I’m sorry.”

“It’s… it’s ok, Weiss. It’s not your fault. Give it a few months and I’ll be back to seeing perfectly. Meanwhile… I get to wear a sick eyepatch!”

“Heh… there is that. You’re also gonna be in a wheelchair for a bit before your legs heal, too. It’s kinda ironic… you always went on and on about breaking people’s legs, and now here you are.”

“Pffft… that is pretty funny, Weiss. How’s Ren and everyone else?

“Ren got a concussion, so he’s tucked away in a quiet corner of the hospital with Blake watching him. Pyr got stabbed with a Nevermore feather, but they were able to get it out and save her. Jaune’s hands got torn up when he was digging you guys out from under the building, and got a bad infection, but the doctors got it under control quickly enough to save his hands. I swear we need, like, a poster to show you when you ask that question.”

“Then make one,” Nora giggled, before kissing Weiss on the cheek. 

“You know what. Maybe I will!” Weiss said, pecking Nora on the cheek. “Before I forget, though, everyone else already woke up, and they all took a bunch of pictures. Here, take a look.”

Weiss began scrolling through the group chat and the backlog, mostly pictures of everyone in their hospital beds. One from Ruby of Jaune and Yang cuddling, labeled “relationship goals.” Another one of Ruby kissing Pyrrha on the cheek, covered in heart emojis. 

There were quite a few of Ren, most heavily edited and photoshopped by Blake. Ren on the beach, Ren in the gym, Ren as the Vytal champion, Ren on the cover of Ninjas of Love, Ren in a tuxedo… wow there was a lot of Ren pictures.

Suddenly a new text arrived, from Ruby. “That village you guys helped sent a care package for you, you should come check it out.”

“Well, you heard Ruby. Help me get into my wheelchair, hun, and let’s get down there.” Nora said, reaching out to Weiss. She lifted her up, before setting her gently down in her wheelchair. 

Unfortunately for Weiss, the back of Nora’s hospital gown caught on the wheelchair, lifting up and exposing Nora’s curvaceous… posterior. Weiss turned bright red and couldn’t stop staring, and Nora noticed what had happened. “I dunno why you’re staring, all you had to do was ask,” she teased.

“I… uhh…” Weiss began stammering and fixed Nora’s hospital gown, before getting behind the wheelchair where Nora wouldn’t see her panicking about it. 

“Aww… you’re so sweet, Weiss,” Nora said, as Weiss began to push her out of the room. “Still a useless lesbian, though~”

Weiss chose not to answer as they got to the lobby, where Jaune and Yang were already waiting. Ruby was helping Pyrrha walk, and sat her down in a comfortable recliner. 

“Alright, so, that old man you guys helped out actually got a few things together for Team JNPR, as a thank you for protecting their village. Who wants to open theirs first?”

“Jaune should go first,” piped up Nora. “If it weren’t for him, none of us would’ve made it out of that building.”

Pyrrha agreed, and Yang opened up Jaune’s present, as he couldn’t quite manage it with his bandaged up hands. “Aww… they got you a pair of gloves for your hands…” Yang held them up, yellow with pink hearts all over them. 

“They look like something my sisters would’ve made me,” he chuckled. 

“Do Pyrrha’s next. It looks cool!” Nora said, and Pyrrha began to unwrap it, opening the box to find the pair of harpoons from the village, still wired together, and sharpened into blades on the edge, with twin sheaths for them. 

“Wow, a new weapon!” Ruby cheered, giddy with excitement. “It looks so cool! But… why did they send this?”

“Well, that’s a funny story, but let’s open Ren and Nora’s gifts before we tell it.” Pyrrha said, and Nora immediately tore open her gift, finding a small gift bag. “What is it?” Pyrrha asked, and Nora held it up. 

“It’s an eyepatch! That’s really thoughtful. Aww, it’s even got little hearts on it!” She held up the pink eyepatch, showing it to Weiss and the group eagerly. 

“What about Ren? What did he get?” Yang asked. Ruby dug into the shipment, and found a small box that she quickly opened. Digging past the packing paper and foam peanuts, she withdrew a beautiful ship in a bottle, the SS Wallflower.

“That’s really sweet,” Weiss cooed, and everyone agreed. 

“Hold on, there’s one other thing here. It’s labeled for Mr. Arc. Here, take a look, Jaune.” Ruby handed him the parcel. He read the letter strapped to it first.

  
  
  


Dear Mr. Arc,

During the battle three days ago I noticed something odd about your emblem. It reminded me of a friend of mine, a man named Topaz Arc. He was a good man, one of the finest warriors I had the pleasure of sailing the high seas with. I can only assume you two were related, as the symbol you wore was his family crest. I am an old man now, and do not have any more use for the telescope he gave me. I want you to have it, and I hope it is of great use to you someday.

Sincerely,

Red Sustrai

  
  
  


“Wow… that’s a lot to take in.” Yang said, before opening up the parcel for Jaune, exposing an old, brass telescope, like the ones you’d read about in history books. 

“What are the chances?” Jaune said, still reeling in shock over the letter. 

“Very low. I guess we got lucky with how everything worked out.” Pyrrha said. 

“Anyway… didn’t you guys wanna know what happened and why that guy gave me the harpoons?”

“Yeah, tell us what happened! Don’t leave out any details,” Yang said, and Jaune and Pyrrha both began to tell their sides of the story, while Nora was content to watch and tease Weiss when no one was looking.


End file.
